<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity/Cat/Canary by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838678">Curiosity/Cat/Canary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, she could bite her tongue no longer. </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Bridgerton/Eloise Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity/Cat/Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were strange sounds coming from behind Benedict’s door. A grunting, periodically accompanied by a quiet curse or a recitation of the Lord’s name.</p>
<p>Curiosity gnawed at her.</p>
<p>Carefully, Eloise turned the door handle and peered through the crack she had created.</p>
<p>After all, twas curiosity killed the cat, not discovery.</p>
<p>She squinted hard as she stared at his face and, once she was certain his eyes were squeezed shut, pushed the door open wide enough to allow herself to slip through, and inched forward in a silent tiptoe. </p>
<p>His tight fist jerked up and down along the hard jut of his manhood, while his other fisted into the rumpled bed sheet under his arse. He kept muttering, God, God, God under his breath, the single syllable choked.</p>
<p>What a discovery.</p>
<p>Benedict’s focus was singular, his face intense. There was a parallel to be drawn between his expression as he worked at the sketching board and as he worked on his manhood.</p>
<p>He looked miserable and euphoric at once. The sight was thoroughly upsetting, Eloise’s heart hammered in her chest and her stomach swooped in response.</p>
<p>She watched Benedict continue his violent ministrations, her desire to question his bizarre behavior and her desire to avoid his chastisement towards her for her spying at war.</p>
<p>Finally, she could bite her tongue no longer. </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?” Benedict sprung up from the bed, male part standing up on it’s own. </p>
<p>“Eloise!” His manhood bobbed against his belly with his yell. It did look painful, and all red and pink with bulging veins. She closed the door behind herself with a click.</p>
<p>“Shh!” She leaned her head to one side as she stared downward. “Is it awfully sore? It looks like you caught it in the door.” </p>
<p>Eloise reached out for it with one hand and Benedict batted her away. He hurriedly half tucked himself back into his trousers.</p>
<p>“I did not catch my—IT in the door.” She supposed that was a relief, Eloise would have hated for Benedict to be seriously injured.</p>
<p>“Is it always that big, then?” Eloise observed the ever so slight puffing of his chest. Her eyes narrowed at that reaction. The strangeness of men never failed to confound her.</p>
<p>“You think—,” Benedict shook his head sharply. “Eloise, get out!”</p>
<p>“Stop yelling, unless you want one of the maids to run in here and catch us.” Benedict paled at that. Good, she thought. He could be so careless.</p>
<p>“What is that you were doing?”</p>
<p>“Eloise, it is a private thing,” Benedict hissed, mindful of his volume now. He was being patently ridiculous, she had already seen him, there was no harm in getting answers to her questions, or perhaps even a better view.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he bit out.</p>
<p>“Really?” Benedict groaned.</p>
<p>“Yes, really, Eloise.”</p>
<p>“Can I do it?”</p>
<p>“What?!” Eloise was near enough to him to note the momentary dilation of his pupils. She rolled her own eyes, thinking to herself that Benedict must think her daft. Of course she knew that men and women were different down there, even if she knew very little else.</p>
<p>He looked like the cat that caught the canary and found it to be laced with cyanide.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that. I know we’ve got different...well, you know. But could I make myself feel like that?” Benedict’s eyes flew skyward. He swore under his breath.</p>
<p>“Yes. So go away and,” he grit his teeth, “do it,” Benedict bit out.</p>
<p>“I want to see how you do it first.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen plenty!” His voice raised in both pitch and volume.</p>
<p>“I’ve hardly seen anything, just you shaking it like you were angry at it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Go. Away. Eloise.”</p>
<p>“Show. Me. Benedict,” Eloise demanded.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I’m your little sister. You’re meant to teach me things aren’t you?” Eloise jut her jaw just so, willing all her defiance into the lines of her face.</p>
<p>“Not this, Eloise!” He sat back on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>“Why? Because it’s not what ‘society’ deems appropriate?” She held his eye, each of them staring the other down. The stalemate held for a long moment, and then Benedict’s shoulders sagged in what Eloise recognized as defeat. </p>
<p>She preened internally and sat down criss-cross on the floor in front of him, eye level with his male part. </p>
<p>“Eloise, you can’t sit there.” </p>
<p>“Why ever not Benedict?” He could be so irritating sometimes.</p>
<p>“You’re too close.” She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would like to be able to see.” Up close like this, Eloise could better see the thick veins which ran up the sides of his shaft. It would be a shame to miss those most pertinent details. It had a much more handsome appeal from this angle.</p>
<p>“I might...hit you.”</p>
<p>“Hit me?” Her eyes went round. “You mean it gets even bigger?”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Benedict shook his head, “I don’t think so.” He had that pained look again. “When I...finish, a sort of fluid—release—comes out.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” She pictured a gush of water spraying from the end of his manhood. “A lot?”</p>
<p>“It’s enough.” Eloise wondered why he sounded so defensive. He made the display sound altogether distasteful, but was also prickly with pride regarding it.</p>
<p>“Enough for what?”</p>
<p>“Enough...to make a woman with child.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Oh. “So, if it hits me, I’ll be pregnant?” His manhood twitched independently. Perhaps Benedict was right. That did sound rather horrific.</p>
<p>“No!” He flushed a deep pink. “It takes more than that.”</p>
<p>It seemed she would never get her answer to that particular question. Every bit of information she gleaned regarding the creation of children only doubled her questions. She resolved to needle the whole truth out of Benedict at some point, not then though, not when she had him on the ropes thus.</p>
<p>“Then I don’t care if ‘it’ hits me, Benedict. Stop stalling and get on with it. You won’t discourage me with these distractions.” He sighed and drew himself back out in full from his trousers. For the first time she saw that there were two rounded things at the base of him, pulled tight to the hard shaft. Eloise took a moment to take him in.</p>
<p>“Eloise, are you alright?” His voice was uncomfortably gentle.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Her own voice sounded foreign to her ears. Eloise cleared her throat. “Go on, then.” He made a smooth pass from the tip of it down to the base. Benedict was being much more gentle than he had before, but something told Eloise it was for her viewing pleasure and not in an effort to frustrate her. His hand traveled back up and he swiped over the wet tip with his thumb. “What do you call this?”</p>
<p>He sucked in a pained breath.</p>
<p>“Masturbation.”</p>
<p>“And what do you call it?” Benedict’s heavy lidded eyes fell on her. “Your ‘thing’.”</p>
<p>“My cock.” That sent a shiver through her, though she could not have explained why. Emboldened, bewitched, she asked,</p>
<p>“May I stroke your cock?” Benedict shuddered at her words. Suddenly, it was the only thing she wanted in the word. More than acclaim, more than freedom, more than her name embossed in gold on the cover of a thousand leather volumes. “Please? Just this once?”</p>
<p>Benedict nodded, and licked his lips, and said, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Eloise shivered at the permissive syllable.</p>
<p>She reached out, grateful her hand was not shaking, and encircled his cock in her eager grip.</p>
<p>Her mouth popped open in surprise.</p>
<p>It was soft. And hard, but more like velvet than the marble she had been expecting. She watched, almost in a dreamlike daze, as her hand slid from the base of Benedict’s cock up to the tip.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?” She squirmed up onto her knees, leaning closer to Benedict’s cock, and pressed her thighs firmly together. She felt rather good herself.</p>
<p>Her core was nothing but a river, her shift fully saturated. Distantly, she wondered whether her wet had already soaked right through and destroyed the silk of her gown.</p>
<p>“So good.” His panting grew in volume and something about the cadence of it made her want to leap forward and kiss him, maybe full on his lips or on the leaking head of his cock.</p>
<p>Eloise rocked her hips forwards and back and forwards and back, inching up to something.</p>
<p>She cupped the rounded bits at his base and it made Benedict thrust up into her hand and throw his head back in what she could only assume was pleasure.</p>
<p>“What are these?”</p>
<p>“My bollocks. Eloise, you have to...I’m going to—,” he kept trailing off and Eloise’s mind raced trying to fill in his blanks.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Whatever he said, she would do it. Eloise hoped he wanted her to kiss him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to co—finish.” Oh, her stomach sank. She wasn’t ready for it to be over already. “You have to...I don’t want to…”</p>
<p>Eloise remembered his worry about hitting her.</p>
<p>Benedict had said it was “enough”, but just how much that would be Eloise could not begin to guess. </p>
<p>“I don’t care about the release. I want to see it.” Eloise bit her lip. She whispered, “I want to feel it.”</p>
<p>She could say—she’d come up with some excuse. It would be far from the first time she ruined a gown through some unladylike pursuit. </p>
<p>“God, Eloise.” He thrust into her fist again and clenched his bedsheets with both hands.</p>
<p>Eloise got as close as she could, still stroking his cock, unknown eagerness overtaking her. Benedict’s breath was labored to the point of sounding inhuman, almost animal.</p>
<p>“El,” he said and seized and released. The first spurt hit her cheek and the second, both significant bursts. The next, a little less intense, fell down onto her hand and Benedict’s cock.</p>
<p>It looked nothing like the spray of water she had pictured.</p>
<p>“What do you call this?” </p>
<p>“Seed,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“Seed,” Eloise repeated, running her fingers through the streaks on her cheek. She stared down at her seed covered digits, the stuff looked like sticky cake glaze and felt a little like it too.</p>
<p>Eloise promptly popped one into her mouth and licked away the fluid. Seed decidedly did not taste like sugar glaze, although it was not altogether horrid. </p>
<p>“Eloise,” she’d thought he might scold her, might chide her for such a strange act, but he sounded almost...almost, reverent. His recitation of her name, in that tone, made the hair on the back of her neck prick up.</p>
<p>She liked that feeling very much.</p>
<p>She brought another finger to her lips and sucked it clean, letting the sticky liquid pool in the cup of her tongue.</p>
<p>Eloise cleaned off the rest of her fingers, Benedict watching her every movement through his dark, heavily-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>For the first time in either of their lives, it seemed they were both speechless.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she finally managed, voice small. Something in her voice seemed to bring him back to himself. Eloise wondered whether that was a good thing or bad.</p>
<p>“Eloise,” he cradled her head in the same hand he’d worked his cock with. “Did…,” he looked vexed and Eloise hoped it wasn’t with her, “did you have a good feeling?”</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed and she rocked forward again, absently.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Touching Benedict had felt good, and so had the feeling of her thighs pressing together, but she wasn’t certain that was all he meant.</p>
<p>“Did you peak?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m wet.” She was as wet as Benedict at his peak, but she hadn’t experienced any sudden crest like him.</p>
<p>He tucked his curled finger under her chin and looked her straight in the face.</p>
<p>“Come here, El.” Needing no further invitation, she scrambled into his lap. her heart still thrumming in her ears. Her thighs settled around his and she started to settle down on his cock when he cringed and caught her hips, saying, “I can’t.”</p>
<p>She froze, eyes going wide. Every quiet fear she had in her heart threatened to bubble up. </p>
<p>“I’m still too sensitive,” he said sheepishly, holding her up away from his cock. She nodded, head still spinning, too tongue-tied to tell him it was alright, that he didn’t need to. Too distracted with relief that he wasn’t angry with her, or disgusted, to notice him bringing his hand to her core. She whined at the sudden stimulation. Benedict groaned. “Fuck. El, you’re…you’re soaked.”</p>
<p>He made that sound like a very good thing.</p>
<p>He buried his face in her neck and rubbed her core. Eloise started to understand his question, as she felt her pleasure building, like bricks, one on top of the other. Benedict kissed her shoulder as she rocked against his hand.</p>
<p>“Benedict, may I kiss you?” He pulled back, his eyes soft.</p>
<p>“Of course, El.” His hand traveled from her hip, up her side to settle under chin. Benedict drew her face to his with his thumb and forefinger. Their lips met, hers slightly chapped, his smooth and warm and tasting of berries. </p>
<p>Her blood rushed in her ears at his perfect kiss.</p>
<p>Benedict’s tongue touched the rim of her top lip as his fingers slid over her center. She thrust her hips into his touch, once, twice and gasped.</p>
<p>She peaked, she was absolutely certain. Every nerve in her body sparked to life and her core flooded with wet.</p>
<p>Benedict kissed Eloise through her peak, one hand still circling her and his other cradling her head.</p>
<p>“Was that satisfactory, Miss Eloise?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, pecking his lips happily. “But…”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“I still have more questions.” Benedict laughed and pulled her into his chest.</p>
<p>“And you shall have your answers.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>